The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A virtual telephone number is a telephone number associated with a user and one or more phones that each can have a different actual phone number. Incoming calls to the virtual phone number are automatically forwarded to the at least one of one or more phones. For example, the virtual telephone number may be associated with a server that performs call forwarding, e.g., a voice over Internet Protocol, or VoIP server. In this manner, a user can have a phone number (the virtual phone number) at which the user can always be reached irrespective of his/her location and proximity to the one or more phones.